huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Eileen
Eileen is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala, Survivor: Marquesas, Survivor: Thailand and Survivor: Caramoan. Survivor: Guatemala Eileen began Survivor: Guatemala, originally on the yellow Nakúm tribe. The tribe was extremely strong, only losing one of the three immunity challenges. Eileen voted with the majority in sending home challenge liability Sam at their first tribal council. At this point, the tribes were switched and Eileen remained on Nakúm with original members, Jade, Harriet and Aaron. The new Nakúm tribe lost two of three immunity challenges, with Eileen, the original Nakúm and Jasmin voting out Jay and Tully. Eileen was then able to make the merge with a large number of her original Nakúm members. At the first merged tribal council, the majority Nakúm member blindsided Aaron as he wanted to switch the game. The alliance then began to target each other, believing everyone was untrustworthy. Eileen voted along for Danny at the next tribal. However, Nick, Harry Amelia, Jade, Harriet and Danny stuck together and sent home Eileen as since she was the oldest, she was perceived as the weakest. As the first member of the jury, she voted for Nick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas After a small fall from grace, Eileen competed in Survivor: Marquesas originally on the yellow Maraamu tribe. Early on, she made an alliance with Harry, Shawna and Harriet. At the tribes first losses, the alliance of four voted together and sent home Zach, Arthur and Clara. Maraamu then went on an immunity streak and did not have to vote another person out. At the tribe switch, Eileen remained on Maraamu tribe along with original members Dalton and Shawna. Eileen voted with the original Maraamu members for Jade. However, the votes were tied between her and Dalton. At the revote, Dalton was voted out when Eileen flipped. However, Shawna and Eileen were able to bring in Kurtis at their next loss and blindsided Brooklyn before the tribe went on an immunity streak. At this point, Eileen made the merge and was reunited with her original ally Harry. Her, Shawna and Harry voted together at the first merged tribal council for Jade. However, Kurtis was voted out instead. The trio then brought in Jade and Scott at the next vote and Quentin was sent home. By Final 7, the Maraamu alliance was placed in the minority but believed they had Scott and Jade with them. This was unsuccessful and Jade ordered her alliance to blindside and vote out Shawna. The Rotu alliance, although having strength in numbers, failed to stick together at the next votes. This indecision resulted in the eliminations of Aaron, Scott and Jade. By the Final Three, Harry won immunity and got to choose who he wanted with him in the final. He chose Eileen for her loyalty and sent Emma home. At the Final Tribal Council, Eileen was criticised for not making big enough moves and not being controlling as Harry was. In the end, she was given the title of Runner-Up, earning two of seven jury votes from her friend Shawna and bitter juror Quentin. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Eileen then competed in Survivor: Thailand originally on the green Khu tribe, consisting of castaways with a Gemini horoscope. The tribe was only unlucky enough to lose one of the first five immunity challenges. The alpha males, Jeremiah and Hayden formed their tight bond and voted out Eileen at tribal council. She was not able to win the One-Time Redemption Island duel and was officially eliminated from the game. Voting History Survivor: Caramoan Her quirky personality and loyalty with Harry in Marquesas landed Eileen a spot on the purple Bikal tribe, labelled the 'Favorites' during Survivor: Caramoan. The tribe won the first immunity challenge, during which the men and women formed their own alliances. At the first tribal council, the men voted for Bianca while the women voted for Jack. However, Bianca used a Hidden Immunity Idol and the men lost an ally. When Bikal lost the second time, Eileen wanted to blindside her original alliance. However, they over-heard the plan and Eileen was blindsided by the women at tribal. Voting History Trivia *Eileen is one of 10 castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Marquesas. The others being Harry, Emma, Belle, Scott, Aaron, Shawna, Quentin, Kurtis and Clara. *Eileen is the only castaway to not receive a vote against them during Survivor: Marquesas. Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways